1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a client apparatus, a printing system, and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a printing technology known in the art in which a printing server rasterizes data to be printed and transmits the generated image data to a printer so as to cause the printer to perform printing based on image data. When printed matter (a printed result) printed by the printer differs from an image conceived by a user who has directed the printing, the printing server may be able to form (print) an image from the data to be printed again based on the printing condition changed by the user and the like.
Specifically, in a case of wide-width printing, various types of file format data including drawings may be subject to image formation. Accordingly, in the case of wide-width printing, a drawing process time for drawing the data may take longer than that for normal printing, and hence, it may take a long time to obtain printed matter. Thus, in the case of wide-width printing, it may be desirable to avoid repeatedly printing based on the same data.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-56414 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a technology in which a printing server transfers preview image data generated from data to be printed to a client apparatus, and the client apparatus displays a preview on its screen. In this configuration, a user may be able to check a preview image as a printed result on the screen before printing.
However, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the preview image data are transferred from the printing server to the client apparatus via a network. Hence, a longer time may be required for displaying the preview image on the client apparatus due to high load imposed for transferring image data from the printing server to the client apparatus via the network, which may degrade the convenience for users. Specifically, when a user desires wide-width printing, a large amount of image data needs to be transferred, which may further increase the time to display the preview image on the screen of the client apparatus.